


Family life but different

by disaster_top



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Blake is a doctor, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Faunus still exist though, M/M, Slice of Life, Weiss is a lawyer, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: Blake didn't know when she or Weiss decided that having five kids was a good idea but she couldn't really do anything about it now.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Julius Caesar

Weiss looked up from the oven when the door to the backyard opened and a figure entered, immediately running up to her happily.

“Hi mom, we’re back!”

Weiss smiled, shaking her head in amusement as she looked down at her daughter. “Now Elena stop right there, see what you’re doing?” The six-year-old frowned looking around her. “What?” Weiss gestured towards the floor where water had begun to pool under the child’s feet. “You’re making puddles, now take your boots off and leave them by the door.”

“Okay!” Weiss grabbed her steaming mug of coffee as she watched Elena comply with her demands.

“Did you have fun sledding?” She asked. Elena nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, Ma got on too.” Weiss raised an eyebrow, wondering what trouble her wife got into this time. “She did?”

As soon as she said that, Blake came in covered in snow. The Faunus closed the door behind her and Weiss stared at her in amusement. “Blake, are you alright?” Blake didn’t answer as she sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and busied herself with patting the snow off of her ears.

“You’re making puddles!” Elena stated.

Blake hummed in acknowledgment, taking the gloves off of her hands. “My apologies, come here for a minute.” Elena ran over to her, a boot held in each hand. Blake ruffled the girl’s hair before gesturing towards the stairs. “Now you go upstairs and take those wet things off alright?”

“Okay!” Elena sighed before leaving. Weiss turned towards Blake with a raised eyebrow. “What happened?”

Blake sighed loudly before muttering. “I’m old.” Weiss chuckled, leaning her chin on her hand as she listened to her wife’s latest experience.

“I watched the children, and I stood there like a mother, smiling. And the kids were going down the hill on the sleds and...and all of a sudden I started to remember when we were younger and how Yang and I would run with the sled in our hands to keep it from banging on to our knee. So I said ‘Honey, can mom go on one time?’ and she said ‘Ma, you don’t know’ and all these kids stood around me acting like I didn’t know what I was doing. So then, of course, I really wanted to prove them wrong.” Blake ranted. “So I got back about ten feet and I ran with the thing beside me and I was running really fast and...and then I uh, I put it down and I HIT...The sled...And uh...Well, my stomach is much weaker than it used to be…”

Weiss stared at her in astonishment, trying to contain her laughter as Blake continued sadly. “I knocked the wind out of myself and the sled went that way and. All I remember is I woke up and little children had made uh...they built snow all around me and I can’t even begin to explain what I felt like...I felt like Yang.”

Weiss shook her head, trying to mask her laughter. “Blake, I think you deserve some tea after that.” Blake stood tiredly, walking towards the kitchen counter. “Yes, thank you, Weiss, you’re a lifesaver.” Weiss nodded. “Of course, you can go sit in the living room and I’ll bring your tea for you.”

“Thank you.” Blake exited the kitchen, smiling. She entered the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing a magazine as she hoped to be able to relax for a few minutes.

Suddenly the door opened and two figures fell to the floor as snowballs assaulted the front door and snow splayed itself around the front porch. One figure managed to close the door before opening it again and yelling out. “Missed us! Got you last!”

More snowballs made contact with the closed door and needless to say, Blake was NOT happy. Both figures laughed and high fived. Granted they each looked a little worried when they saw the folded ears atop Blake’s head.

“Hey, Ma.”

“Hello, Dr. Belladonna.”

Blake looked at her son in annoyance. “Ali. Do you know how much damage a snowball can do to a window?” Ali held a hand up. “Ma, it wasn’t our fault.” Blake raised an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t throw a snowball at them first?” She asked. “Just in self-defense,” Ali stated as he readjusted the straps on his back-pack.

“Oh no!” The other boy whined as he looked through his back bag. Ali immediately turned towards him in question. “What is it, James.”

James shook his bag a bit more before saying. “I dropped the Shakespeare record.” Ali scoffed, crossing his arms. “Well, you need to go out there and get it.” James began to approach the door when Blake intervened. “No no, get back.” She hissed. “Look, one of you get the door okay?” Ali grabbed the door handle as James waited towards the side. “Alright, now go out quickly.”

As soon as the door was open, James ran out and immediately fell back inside as snowballs hit the door. Blake held in an annoyed groan when James turned towards her. “What are we going to do? We need that record to study for the test.”

Ali exclaimed. “Ma, they won’t throw them at you.” Blake glared at him. “Please Dr. Belladonna.” Blake’s glare didn’t waver. She exhaled noisily and stared at her son who looked back at her expectantly.

“Step aside.”

And she got up. Ali turned towards his friend worriedly while James just shrugged. Blake opened the door in one go and Ali was surprised when nothing happened. Blake walked further out and stopped out on the front porch. “This is Dr. Belladonna! I delivered some of you! I am a parent and a taxpayer, and I’m married to probably the only person who will sue little children!”

She bent down to grab the case and handed it to her son. Ali grinned widely at her. “Alright! Thanks, Ma!”

A snowball made contact with the open door, spraying snow on Blake’s face. Ali and James tried to contain their laughter as the Faunus’s back was pelted with snowballs. She closed the door and headed towards the kitchen in complete silence.

Weiss paused when she saw Blake silently enter the kitchen and make her way towards the backdoor. “Blake where are you going?” The Faunus turned towards her as she opened the backdoor. “A wife’s gotta do what a wife’s gotta do.” Weiss frowned. “I thought you didn’t want to act like Yang?”

“Sometimes you need to embrace that side of yourself,” Blake called from the backyard. Weiss chuckled. “Well, when are you going to be Blake again?”

Silence.

Weiss turned back towards the open door. “Blake!?”

Blake returned with a trash lid which she was holding like a shield and two snowballs, closing the back door as she headed towards the living room determinedly. As she opened the front door, she held the trash cover in front of her as snowballs pelted the top and headed outside.

***-***-***

“I can’t believe you willingly fought off a group of children without Yang or Nora goading you.” Weiss laughed as Blake walked through the front door. Blake shrugged apologetically. “That’s true, but it turns out I didn’t even need the backup. When those kids saw that I meant business they went heading for the hills I didn’t even have to throw one snowball.” Blake boasted.

Weiss snorted, shaking her head. “Well, I did see you throw one. At the little boy that you hit in the back of the head as he was running away,” Blake smiled sheepishly. “Guilty.”

A thump was heard from above. Weiss turned her eyes up towards the ceiling, frowning. “What’s going on upstairs?” Blake paused. “Oh! James came home with Ali today.” Weiss sighed, gesturing towards the ceiling. “Well, why do they have to get together and try to tear the house down?” Blake cleared her throat “Well...That’s because they’re boys Weiss.”

Weiss stared at her, confused. “And how do you know that?” Blake rolled her eyes. “Look snowflake, I grew up with Sun and he would do this often. Besides, they’re 15-year-old boys Weiss, you wouldn’t understand. 15-year-old boys get together and the first thing they do is start talking about girls, and see, then that gets them all excited…”

Weiss frowned as Blake made a few vague gestures with her hands. “And...and then they don’t know what to do with each other so they start throwing each other up against the wall.” Blake finished, making her way upstairs, leaving a confused Weiss downstairs.

***-***-***

Blake opened the door to her son’s room only to be hit by a ball.

“Ma! You moved the basket.” Ali complained. Blake raised an eyebrow. “Really? Aren’t you guys supposed to be studying?” James nodded. “We’re taking a break.” Blake glanced at their still unopened back-packs skeptically. “Oh, so you have been studying?” James shook his head. “N-no we thought we’d take the break first.”

Blake sighed, leaning against the door. “Let me explain something to you about how this house was bought and built. Your mother and I worked for fifteen years before we were able to buy this house. And there are only about six inches of wood and plaster between you and a twelve-foot drop to the living room so you are less likely to fall and destroy what your mother and I spent years saving up for if you are studying.”

“Right Ma,” Ali said, eager to get his mother out of the room. Blake rolled her eyes. “Anyways, your mother and I will be in the living room so please keep the shouting to a minimum.”

James nodded. “Of course Dr. Belladonna.” Blake left the two boys alone after that, hopefully, they would remain quiet.

***-***-***

It was nearly eight o’clock when Ali and James came rushing down the stairs.

Weiss was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, silently reading a book. She looked up slightly when she heard the two boys bounding down the stairs before focusing her attention back on her book.

Ali briefly waved at her as did James.

“Hey, mom.”

“Goodnight Mrs. Schnee.”

“Did you finish studying?” Weiss asked, not lifting her eyes from her book. Ali nodded proudly. “Yep, can I watch TV?” Weiss looked up at him skeptically, dogearing the page she was on before placing the book on the table in front of her. “Oh, so you’re ready for your test tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” Ali stated, sharing a look with James. “James, what is that?” Weiss grabbed the thin book that James was holding out to her and looked at the cover. “Oh that’s Spark notes” Ali added nervously. “They’re for studying.”

Blake suddenly entered the living room dressed in khakis and a black shirt with a purple scarf around her neck. She observed the scene in the living room before walking towards Weiss. “I’m on my way to the hospital so I won’t be back before 2 am.” Weiss stood, offering Blake a small kiss. “Have fun.”

Blake chuckled “We can’t all have day jobs.” Weiss laughed, placing another kiss on Blake’s lips “You’re just saying that because you’re always sleepy in the morning.” They were interrupted by Ali gagging. “Can you two not do that while I’m here?” Blake sighed dramatically, wrapping an arm around Weiss’s waist. “You do not understand how I long for your mother’s company.”

Weiss held out the thin book, chuckling at Blake’s antics. “Blake, do you remember this?” The Faunus sat down as she looked the book over. “Spark notes sure I remember this. You know kids in our school used to read this when they didn’t want to read the assignment. Yang used this a few times…” Weiss rolled her eyes in amusement. “That’s right, of course, she soon found out that she wasn’t quite as prepared for the test as she thought she was.”

Blake chuckled, remembering her time in high school fondly. “Well I’m sure none of our children would do that, and I’m sure none of their friends would either,” Blake said, noting that neither boys were able to look her in the eye.

Weiss nodded before adding. “Well of course not, because if you’d read Spark notes instead of the play, you’d know the characters names and a few main events but there are some very subtle points that you would’ve missed, like what Cassius meant when he said ‘And we, walk under his huge legs and peep about, to find ourselves dishonorable graves’ And you know what important event happened after he said that?”

Blake cleared her throat, knowing that nothing major actually happened after that scene. “Yes, indeed it did happen. Well, I certainly am glad that I did not graduate from the Spark school of medicine. And I’m sure that my patients and my insurance company are happy that I did not graduate from the Spark school of medicine.” The cat Faunus stood from the couch. “I will see you all later have a good time.” 

Weiss fixed a hat onto Blake’s head, making sure to be gentle with the cat ears above Blake’s head as the Faunus stood from the couch. “Be safe.” Blake placed another kiss on Weiss’s cheek before heading towards the front door. “I’ll be back in a few hours, have fun.”

“Here you go.” Weiss handed the book back to James as she stood and headed upstairs. “Well as someone once said, tomorrow's end, tomorrow's end, tomorrow's end creeps at a steady pace from day to day.”

Ali turned towards James, a panicked look on his face. “Was that from Julius Caesar?”

***-***-***

Weiss flipped through a restaurant pamphlet as she and Blake sat on the couch in the middle of their living room. “Now Blake, this is where we’re going tonight, El Rio Della Plata restaurante.” Blake leaned down, looking at the name at the top of the pamphlet. “Do they serve fish?”

“Yes, Yang and Ruby know not to take you anywhere that doesn’t have fish,” Weiss added.

Ali walked in through the front door, waving at Blake and Weiss. “Hey.” Blake smiled at him. “Hi, how was school?” Ali shrugged, sitting down on the seat near the couch. “Good.”

“How was the test?” Weiss asked. Ali paused for a moment. “Not bad, I think I did okay. I mean I was worried about what you and Ma said yesterday but half of the questions were covered by Spark notes.”

“And the other half?” Weiss continued. “I recognized the names so I think I wrote down some answers that made pretty good sense,” Ali shrugged. “So you just got by?” Blake stated as Ali flipped through a book that had been set on the table. “Better than that, I think I got a C.” Weiss raised an eyebrow. “So you must be very happy.”

Ali nodded. “Yeah, I think I did pretty well considering I didn’t read the play.”

“Do you ever plan to read the play?” Ali scoffed, standing and heading towards the stairs. “Mom, that test is history.” Weiss cleared her throat, gaining that familiar no-nonsense look that Blake was all too familiar with, courtesy of Yang.

“Ali you haven't taken your last test on Julius Caesar.” Ali paused in confusion. “I haven’t?” Weiss shook her head, a grin making its way onto her face. “No, you see you are going to read Julius Caesar and you’re not going to go anyplace until you do then you’re going to take another test given by me” Ali stared at Weiss in shock. “Are you serious? Ma!”

Blake shook her head, not bothering to get in the middle of Weiss and her son. “She’s serious.”

Weiss nodded. “I am very serious, now the test will be all essay. It will cover acts one through five and I promise you there will not be a single question from Spark notes.” Ali sighed. “But mom, this weekend I have a date with this new kid at school-” Weiss looked at him expectantly. “You better hurry up and get started then.” Ali groaned, making his way up the stairs. “I’ll be in my room, forever.”

Blake nodded her head “I like your style” Weiss rubbed her forehead, silently panicking “Blake, I haven’t read Julius Caesar in over ten years! I only remember a couple of passages.” Blake shrugged, turning back towards her book. “Well, you better start reading then.” Weiss tilted her head. “Come on, I need your help.” Blake groaned. “Noooo. In high school, you practically knew every book we had to read by heart. And you forced Yang and I to memorize the big speeches.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “And what grade did you get on your literature tests?” Blake shook her head in exasperation. “No, no-” Weiss waved her arms around as she tried to convince Blake to help her. “Listen, all you need to do is read the first two acts, I’ll read the last three!”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Fine, but you owe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a one-shot collection of the things that happen in the Belladonna-Schnee household.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	2. The rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake shrugged, drinking the rest of her tea. “Well, I'd rather lose as a gentlewoman than win as a scoundrel.”
> 
> “Then you’re going to get your ears rubbed off.”

“She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless...She walks in beauty...like the night...I...I’m so embarrassed to stumble in front of my former classmate.” Yang chuckled nervously, trying to remember the poem she had been forced to learn back in high school.

She was in the kitchen with an unimpressed looking Weiss staring at her with a raised eyebrow while Blake silently laughed to herself. Weiss kept her gaze trained on Yang, waiting for her to either give up or recite the full poem. “Yang, if you can’t remember something so simple then all the information I forced into you during high school would’ve been wasted.”

Yang nodded, tapping her palm against the counter. “Yes, yes, I know it...She walks...she...she walks in beauty...she walks…”

“Yang, please let the woman sit down. She's been walking a long time,” Blake commented as she handed Weiss a cup of coffee. Yang pouted. “No, no I know the poem.” Blake hummed. “Yes well, Weiss and I have a dinner to go to tomorrow and I’d rather not miss it because you can’t remember a poem.”

Yang held her hand up and exclaimed confidently. “She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless skies and starry skies...and everywhere Mary went the lamb was also-” Blake burst out laughing and Yang sent the monochromatic duo an apologetical look. “I’m sorry I…”

“Wrong and pathetic.” Weiss sighed as Blake leaned against the counter for support.

Yang crossed her arms definitely. “Excuse me but whose house are you in right now?” Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Who helped you pass all of your classes so that you’d get a job that would allow you to afford this house?”

Yang huffed. “Well, would the big bad wolf please tell the ice queen what grade I got after a month of tutoring?” Blake humored her, leaning back in her chair. “If my memory serves correct, Yang got an A.” Yang cleared her throat, slamming her palm down on the table. “Would you please tell everyone in this room what grade Weiss Schnee received?”

Blake shrugged. “I won’t disclose the secrets of my wife Yang, that’s just rude and she’ll start withholding things from me.” Weiss nodded, diplomatically.

“It was a B!”

Yang’s phone rang and she reached over to pick it up. “Hello?... Hey, Ruby...you’re kidding?... Really bad huh? S...So you won’t be able to play tonight?...No, no I understand...all right stay home and take it easy, I...we’ll play cut throat...see ya.”

“What’s wrong?” Weiss asked. “Ruby’s coming down with the flu and won’t be able to play pinochle tonight” Yang muttered sadly.

“Oh...if you want I could be your partner.” Yang looked at Blake skeptically. “Do you play?” Blake nodded. “Yes I do and I’m a very good player.” Yang snorted. “Words from you darling wife I suppose,” Blake smirked, shrugging slightly as she sent Weiss a grin. “You know that Weiss refuses to acknowledge whenever I am better than her at something right?”

Weiss cut in. “Blake, I don’t think you’ve ever seen a game like this. You always skip game night, you see once a month Yang’s father and Qrow come over to destroy Yang and Ruby. I don’t even know why they bother playing, in five years they have never won a single game.” Weiss stated, giving Blake a pat on the cheek.

“I'd love to play against them.”

Yang shook her head. “No, you don’t understand, for instance in the tradition of pinochle, when you turn all of the tricks-”

“The head rub?” Blake stated. Yang, grimacing slightly. “Yes, well my dad and Qrow don’t say ‘consider yourself rubbed’.”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “...Do they actually rub your head?” Yang cringed slightly. “It’s worse than that, they just don’t rub Blakey, they...they polish. They buff...They wax…” Weiss rubbed her eyes, trying not to sigh. “...And they cheat!”

“You mean they use hand signals?” Blake clarified. Yang chuckled. “They’re really not that sophisticated.” Blake nodded in understanding. “They use words, they say things like ‘I should have never eaten that hotdog because now I have HEARTburn’.”

Yang tapped her fingers on the table. “Yes, I-It’s much worse. Uh, things like this ‘Oh! Yesterday my friend went out into the garden...and took her SPADE’.” Blake nodded. “And later we went to the nightCLUB.” Yang shook her head in exasperation as she drank her coffee.

***-***-***

“Yang we are not going to cheat!”

“Do you want to be constantly rolling ones against them?” Yang asked. Blake rolled her eyes. “No, but I want to win fairly.” Yang chuckled, patting Blake on the back “Kit-Kat, you’re dealing with the James boys This is Frank and Jessie. In the words of Monty Hale ‘Shoot low, they might be crawling’.”

Blake shrugged, drinking the rest of her tea. “Well, I'd rather lose as a gentlewoman than win as a scoundrel.”

“Then you’re going to get your ears rubbed off.” Blake laughed. “You’ve seen me play monopoly. I'm sure I can take your dad and your uncle” Yang shrugged. “Well...You did marry Weiss so your tolerance levels must be off the charts.”

The doorbell rang and Yang got up to open the door. “Hey, dad.” The man at the door smiled and hugged Yang. “Hey, kid.” Yang smiled as her father approached her. “Dad how are ya...Hey! Don’t rub my head already!” Taiyang backed away, holding his hands up as Qrow greeted Yang “Hey Yang. So where’s Ruby?”

Yang hummed in thought. “Oh, Ruby’s got the flu so she won’t be coming but it doesn’t matter ‘cause she didn’t want to play with cheaters anyway.” Qrow’s eyes widened. “Who? Us?” Taiyang smiled. “Yang, how could you say that we’ve never cheated a day in our lives.” Yang took a big step away from them. “What is it?”

“Don’t want to get hit by the lightning.” Yang hissed. Taiyang laughed. “I guess it’s just the three of us.” Yang started. “No…No I have a partner.”

“Really?”

“Well, what did you do kid? Go down to ‘Rent a loser’?”

Yang laughed sarcastically. “Hehehe, no, no my partner is...Dr. Belladonna” Qrow raised an eyebrow. “Blake?” Said Faunus waved at the two men from her position on the couch. “Hey.” Taiyang and Qrow both waved at Blake.

  
  


Blake grinned. “Yang tells me that you are spirited players.” Qrow nodded. “Oh we like a good game, we play to have fun, we don’t care whether we win or lose.” Yang held Blake’s hand as they backed away.

“Lightning,” Yang whispered.

Blake nodded. “I want you to know that Yang and I will not be easily beaten.” Qrow nodded, a grin on his face. “That’s good, makes the game all the more enjoyable.” Blake spread her arms and smiled. “Then let the games begin.” Blake walked back into the kitchen, Yang following after giving her father a stern stare

***-***-***

“My wife always tells me no matter how dumb the dealer looks always cut the cards,” Blake muttered.

Yang chuckled at Qrow’s look of exasperation. The four of them were seated at the table in the kitchen, each had a glass of orange juice at their side as Homer passed out the cards. “Your eyes may shine, your teeth may grit, but the cards you want you will not get.”

Taiyang waved his hand over Yang’s head. “Watch it!”

“Oh! That was low!”

The brawler looked at her father, no amusement shown on her face.

“Am I missing something?” Blake asked as she sorted through her cards. Yang rolled her eyes. “They’re trying to tell us that since they’re playing us, vultures are circling overhead.” Blake nodded. “Aaaah.”

“Hello” Blake looked up from her cards as Weiss entered the kitchen. “Hey Weiss,” Blake sat up to give Weiss a kiss. “I’m going to have to skip game night, I’m meeting Winter outside, should I bring home some ice cream for the winners?”

Taiyang chuckled. “Good idea! Qrow what would you like?”

“I would go for a little raspberry and blueberry.”

“Yeah, that’d be especially good after the victory.” Blake rolled her eyes. “I’ll have some lemon if you don’t mind.” Weiss nodded, offering Blake a smile before she fixed Qrow with a pointed glare. “If I come back and find Blake drunk there will be consequences.”

Qrow chuckled. “I promise not to give your wife any alcohol, as long as you actually bring ice cream.” Weiss sighed, heavily, before heading towards the door. “I got it, have fun.”

Blake cleared her throat loudly. “Now before we begin I’d like to ask a question, do you usually play straight partners, cutthroat or double deck auction with a widow?” Qrow and Taiyang looked at the Faunus strangely. “Straight partners.”

“Ha!” Yang laughed. Qrow turned towards her. “What?” Yang gestured towards her then Blake. “It’s...Straight...Me...Blake...We’re not straight.” Blake offered her a smile before asking again. “Standard scoring or the midwest check system?”

Taiyang paused. “Just what is the midwest check system?”

***-***-***

Yang frowned as she looked at her cards.

“Yang?” Qrow asked, taking a sip from his beer glass.

The blonde looked up and glared at him. “What?”

“You study long, you study wrong.” Yang huffed, throwing down her card. Qrow looked at her tiredly. “You studied wrong.” Taiyang sighed heavily. “I think I might need some help on this one partner.” Qrow stuck a card on his forehead as Taiyang laid down his card.

“Oh, pay them no mind, Yang. It’s only sound and fury signifying nothing and why are you wearing that silly card?” Blake finished, glaring at the card stuck to Qrow’s forehead.

The cat Faunus placed her card down. “Are you going to play the card?” Yang stated, pointing towards Qrow’s card. “Why should I play it now when it feels so good on my forehead?” Qrow grinned. “There’s no way you’re already drunk. C’mon, play the card.”

Qrow blew the card off. Taiyang put it down on the pile. “Thank you, partner.”

“Nothing to it.” Yang looked at her father, unimpressed with their tactics. “Taiyang, this warm weather reminds me of when I was young. Raven and I would take the ball and the glove and we would go down to the baseball diamond.” Qrow stated.

Blake shook her head as Yang sighed. Taiyang then added. “You know Qrow, sometimes when I went out to play baseball it would rain and I had to go sit in the clubhouse.” Qrow nodded “You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to lead with clubs” He stated, placing his card down.

“I wonder why,” Yang muttered in annoyance.

Taiyang chuckled. “Good play, your turn Yang.” Yang put down her card. “Is that the king of clubs?” The brawler nodded, exasperation clear in her voice. “It is the king of clubs.” Taiyang smiled. “Well to borrow from the great Duke Ellington, it doesn’t mean a thing if I beat your king.”

“You had the ace!?” Qrow let out in false surprise. Yang nodded in mock thought as Taiyang looked down at the pile of cards he was soon to collect. “Blake if you’d throw in your card I can collect this trick.”

“That may be difficult to do Mr. Xiao Long. For since you threw your ace in my face, I might need to bump your rump with my trump.” Blake got up and slapped her card down which just so happened to be the ace of trump.

Yang grabbed the pile of cards, staring at her father in false diplomacy. “You have cheated, and you have lied. And by the turn of this trick, the score is now tied.” Yang brought the pencil to her tongue before writing down the score.

“Methinks I hear the flapping wings of the birds of prey.” Blake joked as Yang waved her arms around as if they were wings, making flapping sounds as her father shook his head.

***-***-***

“Jack of hearts,” Blake stated.

Qrow slammed his hand down on the table. “King of hearts!”

“That’s the first good card you’ve thrown tonight Qrow.” Taiyang sighed tiredly. Qrow narrowed his eyes at him. “Me? You haven’t thrown a good card all night!”

“That’s because I’ve been trying to set you up.”

“Dissension in the ranks?” Blake taunted. “Oh, and I love it. It is my play I believe.” Yang grinned. “Bap!” Taiyang shook his head. “Yang do you always have to say bap?” The brawler took her card back. “I’m sorry...Kapow!” Taiyang sighed, putting his card down. “Nine.”

“Nine?”

Blake laughed. “You are rolling twenties, Yang.” The blonde hummed happily. “Yes, thank you ladadodo.”

The cat Faunus leaned her elbows on the table. “There is a tradition in pinochle where the taking of each and every trick results in the rubbing of the opponent's head.” Yang grinned. “But first, you have to win all the tricks,” Taiyang stated. Blake raised her last card. “Well, it seems there is only one trick left to be had.”

Yang smirked. “Dad, in all the years I have never rubbed your head. You realize that, don’t you?” Taiyang sighed. Yang grabbed her last card and held it over her head. “And so...I shall lead with the queen of going to the garden and getting the SPADE!” Yang laughed as she placed her card down.

“King of trump.” Taiyang sighed.

“And now...somewhere here, is the ace!” Yang turned towards Qrow. “Now surely sir, you have the ace! Put it on your forehead as you have so many times!” Qrow shook his head. “No, I ain’t gonna do it.”

“Come on Blake, we know you have the ace,” Taiyang muttered. “Well...It is a possibility,” Yang snorted. Blake stood, looking down at her two opponents in false diplomacy. “Before I lay down my final card I am reminded of the immortal words of Hamlet...Ay, there’s the rub.”

Yang cheered, clapping her hands together in glee. “And now, Blakey since you are an old friend of mine I give you the first rub.” She stated, gesturing towards Qrow.

“Thank you.” Blake got up as she and Yang began singing. “The rubbing of the head, the rubbing of the head, hi ho the dairy-oh the rubbing of the head.” Qrow sighed as his head was rubbed. “Aguchiguchigu,” Blake mumbled.

“This is a stupid tradition!”

“Yes, I agree with you but it is fun.” Yang stood. “And now…” Taiyang chuckled, looking up at Yang. “Now, Yang you are really not going to go through with this are you?” Yang smirked.

Taiyang sighed. “Just remember I am your father.” Yang made a big show of bringing her hand down, acting as if something was pulling her arm away from her father's head. When her hand finally made contact with his head she yelled out in glee.

“Are you through?”

“No.” Yang brought her elbows to her father’s head before hugging him, Taiyang brought his hand up to rub Yang’s head and she quickly backed away.

***-***-***

“You know you’re very fortunate to have me for a daughter.”

Taiyang and Yang were now seated on the couch in the living room. “Am I?”

Yang nodded. “Yes, because I am letting you eat the winners' ice cream with me,” The blonde stated as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “Well, I have to admit you played a very good game tonight. But I find it strange that Blake just happened to show up the night we were playing pinochle.”

Yang looked at him sincerely. “Dad, I did not know the woman could play that well. I think all of those years of being married to the ice queen have brought her to enlightenment.”

Taiyang rolled his eyes. “And it is awfully coincidental that Ruby got sick tonight, in fact, the next time I want to see a note from her doctor.” Yang nodded, laughing under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	3. The juicer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali smiled sheepishly. “Okay, sorry.”
> 
> “No more penguins!” Blake exclaimed happily.

Blake made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she found Ali standing in front of the open refrigerator.

“Hey, Ali?” She asked in confusion.

“Hey, Ma.”

Blake placed the package she was holding on the counter and paused when Ali didn’t move. “Did the air conditioner break down?” Ali shook his head, keeping his eyes on the refrigerator. The Faunus frowned. “...Are you hot?”

“No.”

Blake approached the fridge and peered into it. Ali turned towards her. “What are you looking for Ma?” Blake raised an eyebrow. “What are you looking for?” Ali stated. “Some food.”

“Ah...so you’re the one.” Blake drawled as she closed the fridge. Ali looked at her in confusion. “What?” Blake waved towards the fridge. “Yes, see the power company called and thanked me for running up a huge bill.” Ali cringed as Blake continued. “You know son, the doorbell rang the other day, I went to the door and there were two penguins there. And they wanted to know when you were going to come and look in the refrigerator again.”

Ali chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry Ma, but when I'm hungry I have no idea what I want until I see it.” Blake cleared her throat. “Let me suggest this, I’ll get my phone, take a picture of the fridge with the door open, print it, put it up here, you look and circle what you want, then call me and I’ll get it for you, okay?”

Ali smiled sheepishly. “Okay, sorry.”

“No more penguins!” Blake exclaimed happily.

Elena walked into the kitchen followed by one of her friends, Peter. “Hi, Ma.”

“Hi, Elena, hey Peter,” Blake responded, bringing her attention back to the mug of tea on the counter. “What’s that?” Elena stated, pointing at the machine Blake had just plugged into an outlet.

“It’s a present.”

“For me?” Elena asked, excitedly. Blake shook her head. “No, for me. I don’t want you to touch it. I don’t want you to play with it, I don’t even want you to see it.” Ali approached her. “How much was it Ma?” Blake grinned. “Ali, all I can say is that you're looking at the new, top of the line, super-duper...Juicer.”

“What does it do?” Elena asked.

“I’m glad you asked, pardon me, sir.” Blake whistled as she opened the fridge, pulled out a container, and closed it. She looked down at Ali sternly, Ali frowned at her. “No penguins.” She stated.

“Got it Ma.”

“Alright, now, we will turn the machine on. Get me two glasses, please.” Ali did so. “You place the glass under here and...we take the vegetables, put them in there-” Elena jumped up excitedly. “Put some ice-cream in it!”

Blake frowned, that sounded great but the machine wasn’t made to handle ice-cream. “Ice-cream? No, you don’t put ice-cream in this, you put vegetables and fruits and then you drink the juice.” Elena backed away. “Drink vegetables?”

“Yuck,” Blake sighed. “Why don’t you go upstairs and play?”

Elena nodded and both she and Peter began to walk towards the door. “Ooh! Stay out of the clothes closet, no getting into the clothes hamper and no rolling anything or anybody down the stairs! Okay?!” Blake called out, not wanting a disaster to happen.

“Okay!” Elena exited the kitchen just as Weiss entered. “Hi.”

“Oh Weiss you’re just in time,” Blake exclaimed. Weiss eyed the machine on the counter. “For what?”

Ali scoffed. “For something, you don’t want.”

“What is this?” Blake chuckled nervously. “Weiss, this is a stainless steel maintenance-free appliance which provides nutritious drinks for just pennies a day.” Weiss snorted. “Soon I’m going to ban Yang from seeing you, she seems to be passing all of her habits to you. And that thing is going to end up with the rest of the stainless steel maintenance-free appliances, in the appliance graveyard underneath this counter.”

Weiss bent down to open a cabinet and began pulling things out. “Let’s see...The answers to Sunday breakfast?” Blake mumbled nervously. “Yes, I bought that…” Weiss faked an excited expression. “Waffles Weiss, I’m going to make waffles every Sunday morning. Until you had to clean it. And this, crepes, think of all the different crepes we could make, turned out to be none. Ali, I want you to prepare a spot for your mother’s newest appliance.” Weiss stated as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“Got it, Mom.”

“And Blake?” The Faunus pouted as Weiss patted her cheek. “Don’t get any more appliances after this one okay?”

***-***-***

“See? It’s coming down here.” Blake pointed towards the stain on the wall in her office.

“Yeah, it’s definitely a water stain.”

“Well, what do you think caused it?” Sun turned towards Blake in confusion. “Water.”

Blake sighed. “Yeah okay, but what do you think? Just a simple repaint...?” Sun thought for a moment before shrugging. “Well you could do it that way, it would be wrong but you could do it,” Blake rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Yeah well, what would be right?”

“Uh...That’s hard to say.” Sun stated as he stared around the office. Blake raised an eyebrow at him. “Well do you know what the cause is or not?” Sun gestured towards the ceiling. “Could be you have a shangle missing, it could be that your pipes are leaking, your wood is rotting, your whole house is about to fall down.” Blake paused. “That’s a very...broad diagnosis Sun.”

“Well, you can always get a second opinion?”

Blake walked over to her desk and sat on the chair, motioning for Sun to do the same. “Okay, so what do you think it’s going to cost?”

“Well, it’s hard to say.” Blake groaned. “Sun. Can you please give me an estimate?” The monkey Faunus shrugged. “Well, counting time, labor, material and so one, it could range from $75 to $1200.”

Blake laughed in disbelief. “And that’s an estimate?” Sun pointed at the wall. “Hey Blake, I don’t know what I’m going to find in there. You got five kids running around the house, they could have bought a skunk and stuck it in the wall.” Blake grimaced. “Sun, I only have four kids in the house.”

Sun was about to retort when Weiss walked into the office, offering Blake a cup of tea. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. Hello Sun.”

“Hey, princess,” Sun replied, wrapping an arm around Weiss’s shoulders. “Now see Blake, this is the fifth child.” Weiss narrowed her eyes and forced out. “Have you found out what’s causing the leak in here or are you going to charge us for nothing?”

“No, I haven’t found out what’s causing the leak,” Sun mumbled, stepping away from Weiss and examining the stain on the wall.

Weiss turned her attention towards Blake. “Blake, I’m going to the post office and I left Gwen in charge of Elena and Peter until you go upstairs.”

Blake nodded. “Okay, I’ll be up in a minute.” Weiss smiled, waving goodbye before leaving. The cat Faunus turned her attention back to Sun. “Now, do you think you can do the job?” Sun rubbed his head in thought. “How did you get her to smile like that?” Blake laughed. “I’m not annoying to her.”

“Psh, whatever. Still can’t believe that out of all of us you’re the one who married a Schnee and is stuck with five kids.” Blake shrugged. “I wanted a big family Sun-” The monkey Faunus shook his head in disbelief. “How did you get Weiss to carry all of them?” Blake grinned. “Magic.”

“You got that right.”

***-***-***

Blake walked into the kitchen and froze when she saw the mess on the kitchen floor. The tiled floor was covered in what Blake assumed was fruit juice that was also staining the carpet red. The juicer was sitting on the counter right on top of the mess with grape stems poking out of it.

Looking up, she saw Ali and Fatima sitting at the table eating calmly.

Fatima’s ears perked up and she immediately stated. “It wasn’t us.” Before Ali cut in. “Don’t worry Ma, we didn’t touch a thing.” Blake looked at Ali then back at the floor. “See, the way we figure it, this mess has Elena written all over it.” Blake looked back at him in confusion, waiting for a more plausible explanation.

“Ma, I think I know what you're thinking,” Ali stated with a smile on his face. Blake cleared her throat, trying to calm herself as she looked over the mess. “Oh I know what I’m thinking but I’m interested in knowing, what you think I’m thinking.”

“You’re thinking we did this.” Blake rubbed a hand across her face, trying to stay calm. “No, I’m thinking that I don’t believe that I’m standing here watching the two of you have a picnic in the middle of this.”

Fatima spoke up. “See, I was going to clean it up but then Ali said not to.” Blake frowned, staring at her daughter skeptically. “He did?”

Ali nodded proudly.

“Why?” Blake hissed.

“I knew you wouldn’t want us to.”

“Why?”

Ali took another bite of his chicken. “For Elena’s sake, see if she makes a mess and we clean it up, she’ll never learn responsibility.”

Blake pursed her lips and nodded. “Oh, okay…”

Weiss suddenly entered the kitchen and gasped. Blake cleared her throat. “It wasn’t us Weiss. And Ali told us not to clean it up.”

“What happened?” Weiss asked. Fatima mumbled around a mouthful of yogurt. “Elena.” Weiss frowned. “Where’s Gwen?” Blake shrugged. “I don’t know I just came up here a few seconds ago.”

“I was at Cheryl’s.” Fatima defended, taking another spoonful of yogurt. “I was out playing ball.” Ali stated, “Want us to clean it up?”

Weiss silently stared down at the mess for a few moments before shaking her head. “No, if Elena made the mess she should clean it up.” And with that, Weiss exited the kitchen, leaving Blake dumbfounded.

***-***-***

Blake and Weiss enter the room where Gwen was talking on the phone. “Ma, mom you’re both here. Does this mean I can stop watching Elena and Peter now?” Gwen asked happily.

“Well, have you been watching them?” Weiss asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gwen’s tail nervously twisted around her leg. “Yeah.” Blake took Gwen’s phone. “Hello? Hi, Courtney? This is one of Gwen’s mothers. Listen, she will call you back later, and please don’t call back asking when she’s going to call you, okay? Alright? Have a nice day.”

Gwen tried to explain herself. “Well, I was out in the hall when my phone rang so I left them.” Weiss narrowed her eyes, staring down at Gwen. “Where are Elena and Peter?” Gwen shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “They were out there a while ago, I guess in my room. I was watching them but then I had to take an important call.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, not convinced. “Important?”

Gwen nodded frantically. “Yes, Courtney said Darlene showed my secret note to Amelie, then I found out that Lana said I gave her a note but I didn’t give her a note so I told Courtney that someone must have forged my name.”

Weiss sighed. “Young lady, I think you need to get your priorities straight, see I left you in charge and that means that Elena and Peter are more important than who passed which note to whom.” Gwen frowned. “Is Elena in trouble?” The phone rang again. “I’ll get it.”

“No!” Blake picked the phone up as Weiss gestured towards the door. “Gwen, go downstairs there’s a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“Hello? Dr. Belladonna here...Yes, how? Haha...P...Peter’s alright?... Oh, okay hold the phone one second.” Blake looked up at Weiss with amusement clear in her eyes. “It’s Jaune, he found Peter standing up in the clothes hamper.” Weiss chuckled. “And when he looked at him he said ‘All I did was hold the bread’.”

Weiss leaned her head on Blake’s shoulder as she tried to contain her laughter. “Is Pyrrha with him?” Blake shook her head. “Thankfully no, Jaune thinks he’ll be able to clean it before she comes home…”

“Did he get the day off?”

“Yeah, but he wanted to surprise Pyrrha.”

“That’s gonna be a surprise I guess.”

***-***-***

“Ma, Isn’t Elena going to help me?” Gwen whined as she scrubbed the counter. “Yes, see you do the high work and she’ll do the low work,” Blake stated, munching on a cookie. “I don’t understand how this happened. I just left them alone for a minute.” Blake nodded, humming to herself. “Imagine what would have happened if you had left them for a minute and a half.”

“Ma!” Gwen whined.

“Blake!” Weiss called from the living room. “Yes?” Blake exited the kitchen and saw Weiss standing at the bottom of the stairs. “There’s someone who wants to say something to you.”

Elena hid behind her mother, fearfully. “Come on Elena.” The girl followed her mother towards the couch where Blake was sitting.

“Did you want to say something to me?”

“Ma?”

“Yeah?”

“I broke your juicer.”

Blake nodded, keeping a monotone expression. “Is this the same juicer I said not to touch?” Elena nodded. “Is this the same juicer I said was mine?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes,” Blake stated, looking at Elena expectantly. “Sorry, Ma.” Standing back, Blake nodded and hugged Elena. “Now, Elena Belladonna-Schnee, I hereby find you guilty of using a household appliance without permission, I sentence you to clean the low part, your sister is doing the high part, case closed.”

“Okay!” Elena ran into the kitchen.

Blake was about to get up when Weiss spoke. “Not so fast Mrs. Belladonna, I propose that my client, Elena Belladonna-Schnee, had an accomplice.” Blake pointed towards the kitchen. “Well, the accomplice is in there cleaning the high part.” Weiss looked at her sternly. “That is not the accomplice of whom I am speaking.” Blake paused, frowning at Weiss “Oh, well he’s still in the clothes hamper.”

“That’s not who I am speaking of.”

Blake froze, watching as Weiss fixed her with her courtroom stare. “May I ask you a question, Mrs. Belladonna? Who left the juicer plugged into the electrical socket with the top off?” Blake paused for a few moments, contemplating her options.

“...Ali.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps I should remind you of the penalty for lying in this state.” Blake narrowed her eyes. “Well, see here…”

“Answer the question Mrs. Belladonna, yes or no?” Weiss insisted.

“Well yeah but…”

Weiss immediately jumped down Blake's throat. “Ah, so you admit it! You admit to contributing to the delinquency of a six-year-old!” Blake scoffed, crossing her arms. “I object.” Weiss sat down on one of the chairs. “Overruled.”

Blake laughed. “You can’t be the judge and the lawyer-”

“Yes I can, now I hereby sentence you to 5 years of appliance probation meaning that you cannot look at, touch, or use any appliances,” Weiss stated. “Then I throw myself, at the mercy of the court,” Blake said, kneeling down in front of Weiss. “You are trying to manipulate the judge, 10 years.” Blake leaned up to kiss Weiss’s knuckle. “15 years.” When Blake leaned towards Weiss’s neck she backed away.

“Mrs. Belladonna, what are you doing?”

“I’m going for life.”

Weiss laughed and hugged Blake tightly. “ Also, Belladonna-Schnee? When did we decide that your name would be first?”

Blake chuckled nervously. “It was just a slip of the tongue Weiss, I swear.” Weiss hummed. “Your tongue has been doing a lot more slipping lately, what’s up with that?” Blake shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to find out won’t you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	4. The sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what I think? I think that babies only want to be born from two to five am, whenever there’s a blizzard, arctic winds are blowing and the temperature is a hundred seventy-three below zero! I swear, there was a man who pulled up and he didn’t even have his wife in the car.”

“Elena stop blowing bubbles.”

The six-year-old looked up at Weiss before taking her straw out of her glass of milk and putting it down. “Okay, Mom.”

“Now go upstairs and get ready for school.” Elena ran up the stairs, passing Blake as she made her way into the kitchen. The Faunus fell into a chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Weiss raised an eyebrow. “When did you get in?”

Blake let her head fall down on the table and mumbled. “Please don’t even talk about it.”

Weiss rubbed Blake’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Blake, that’s the third time this week right?” Blake sighed tiredly. “You know what I think? I think that babies only want to be born from two to five am, whenever there’s a blizzard, arctic winds are blowing and the temperature is a hundred seventy-three below zero!”

Blake continued. “I swear, there was a man who pulled up and he didn’t even have his wife in the car.” Weiss chuckled, handing Blake her tea. “Maybe we should forget about that movie tonight then?”

“No, no…”

“You’re tired…”

Blake insisted. “No, I’m fine,” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Well, see, you say that but as soon as the lights go out so do you. Let’s do the movie Friday night.”

“Now hold up, wait a minute…” Blake grabbed her phone. “Regional forecast, warm and no babies!” Weiss laughed. “Friday it is.”

Gwen ran into the kitchen, immediately focusing on Weiss. “Mom”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go shopping? I need a new sweater.” Weiss sighed. “We just got you a new sweater.” Gwen nodded. “Yeah but Alex has seen me in it.” Blake picked at her tea as she listened to Gwen’s dilemma. “Why don’t you wear it inside out?” Gwen looked at Blake in confusion. “But this is for the school dance on Friday, Alex is taking me. I have the whole outfit planned out.” Weiss paused. “Oh?” 

Gwen nodded excitedly. “Yes, I want one exactly like the one Fatima has!”

“Well, why don’t you ask her?” Gwen scoffed. “She’s not going to let me borrow her sweater.” Weiss shrugged. “Why don’t you ask her? You may be surprised.” Gwen nodded, running back upstairs.

“Care to make a bet on this one?” Blake stated, biting into her toast. Weiss sighed. “Fatima was in the same situation with Brie, she’ll understand.” Blake snickered. “I bet you a large, jumbo box of popcorn at the movies.”

“I don’t know how I will even eat that but I will take that bet.” Weiss nodded, shaking Blake’s hand.

“What are you kidding? No, I won’t!”

Blake cackled as Fatima entered the kitchen followed by Gwen. “But I asked nicely!” Fatima shrugged, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. “I don’t care.”

“Please, it’s for the school dance on Friday.”

Fatima planted a kiss on Blake’s cheek before moving towards the living room. “I haven’t even worn that sweater.” Gwen followed after her. “If you wear it today you’ve worn it” Gwen did the same before they both exited the kitchen, still arguing.

Blake turned towards Weiss, smiling smugly. “I like it with butter and no salt.” Weiss chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

***-***-***

Fatima walked into the kitchen, currently being occupied by Ali, Gwen, and Alex. “Hey guys, I just woke up Ma and she’s super cranky so don’t go in the living room.”

Gwen cleared her throat as Fatima picked up her phone. “Uh, we’re studying.” Fatima shrugged. “Yeah, and I promised Cheryl I’d call her.” Ali laughed, wrapping an arm around Fatima’s shoulder, much to her annoyance “And how is your girlfriend?”

“None of your business and she’s not my girlfriend. What are you two studying anyway?” Ali answered before Gwen or Alex could say anything. “You know, the big war in 1912?” Fatima sighed, turning towards Gwen. “You can take a break so that I can make one phone call.”

“No!”

“C’mon Gwen,” Fatima whined. Gwen stood, walking towards Fatima. “Okay, we’ll consider taking a break if you consider loaning that certain item of clothing I asked you about.” She stressed.

Fatima stared at her skeptically, one of her ears lifting slightly in confusion. “Why should I lend you something that belongs to me to use something that belongs to me in a space that belongs to all of us?”

Gwen’s phone rang and she immediately picked it up. Ali frowned. “I thought you were studying?” Gwen shrugged. “No, we can take a break.” Fatima frowned “Wait, hold up. Now you can take a break?” Gwen nodded. “The call is for me.” Fatima scoffed, ears folding in annoyance. “Thanks a lot, Gwen.”

Ali turned towards the other kid in the kitchen. “Do you have any sisters Alex?”

“No?”

“Go home and thank your parents.”

***-***-***

Blake frowned as she entered the living room. The TV was on and the couch was occupied by three stuffed animals but no child.

She turned the TV off just as Weiss opened the front door. “Hey Blake, how are you?”

“I am ready to go to that movie.” Weiss smiled. “Oh. Not too tired?” Blake shook her head.“No, I got plenty of sleep and I just got done doing my exercises.” Blake mimed doing a pull-up.

Weiss began talking about the movie. “This is a great film, Ren said that it’s won major awards throughout Europe,” Blake smirked, wrapping an arm around Weiss’s waist. “I’m not that concerned about the movie, what I’m looking forward to is the large jumbo popcorn that my wife will be buying for me.”

“I’ll get you the bland popcorn.” Blake sighed. “No, no, no, don’t come back with the little ones I want the tub that Yang gets, the tub that you need to climb in and eat your way out, that is what I want.” Weiss chuckled. “Those months on a diet and constant workout are finally getting to you huh?”

“Yeah,” Blake mumbled.

“You better share.”

“Nope.”

“Oh, you will.”

***-***-***

Gwen knocked on Fatima’s door. “Fatima?”

No response.

“Fatima?!”

Ali stopped by her. “She snuck out.”

“What? Where?”

“You didn’t hear this from me, but she’s been sneaking out to see Cheryl for about two weeks.” Ali grinned suggestively. Gwen nodded. “Do you think Alex would do that for me?” Ali frowned. “Are you seriously comparing your sister to your boyfriend?”

Gwen shook her head before entering Fatima’s room, looking for one thing in particular.

***-***-***

“I had a great time at the dance.” Alex smiled at Gwen. “I had a great time too.”

“Gwen!”

Gwen turned as Fatima ran down the stairs. “Yes?”

“I need to talk to you now, there’s a sweater missing in my closet.” Gwen gasped, her tail lashing around. “There is?” Fatima shook her head, narrowing her eyes. “Yeah, the purple one.” Gwen turned towards Alex apologetically. “Uh, I guess I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Sure, have a good night.”

Fatima waited for Alex to leave before talking. “Why don’t you take your coat off?”

“It’s cold.”

“Yeah but you’re in the house now.”

“I can be cold in the house.” Gwen began running upstairs, Fatima chased after her. “Sooner or later you will take off that coat and I’ll be there when you do!”

***-***-***

“Now, tell me what the movie was about, please!”

Blake called after Weiss, closing the door before she sat down on the couch.

“No.”

“Look I couldn’t help it if I fell asleep!” Weiss shook her head as Blake tried to explain her situation. “Look, I was sitting there, and I had my jumbo popcorn and the big soda, I was focused! Now the screen comes on and I don’t know how long it was, I watched two men sitting in a cafe, drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes talking ‘Police pas ici’.” Blake mocked.

Weiss sighed as Blake continued. “I had to look at the bottom of the screen to know what they were saying. So naturally, I said ‘Well something is going to happen’ then somebody came by with the bicycle, but...What was it all about?”

“Blake, they were not in the same cafe. It was a different one than the beginning of the movie and a lot happened in between.” Blake snorted. “While I was asleep, right? ‘Cause there was nothing going on when I was awake. Now I understand why Yang doesn’t bother going to the movies anymore. Okay, what happened?”

“I’m not telling you.”

Blake whined. “Please do, because when we were riding home you were saying how there was a lot of symbolism and…”

“There was.”

“Well, what was it?”

Weiss sighed. “The bike was a symbol of freedom.” Blake grimaced in confusion. “What? Nobody rode on the thing it just kept going by.” Weiss rubbed her forehead tiredly. “Okay, Blake...There were two men. One was Philipe, who worked in the factory. Do you remember his best friend Jacque?”

“Right, with the mustache?”

“Jacque had the hat, Philipe had the mustache. Philipe worked in the factory and Jaque was a poet. They were best friends and they were in love with the same woman.” Blake frowned. “There was a woman?”

“Oh, Blake, she was gorgeous.”

“You’re kidding?!” Weiss laughed. “Oh, Blake she was absolutely stunning. She walked around in those little flimsy summer dresses that people would wear in high school.”

“Well, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“She wasn’t our type.”

“So what happened with the woman, where did she come in?” Weiss shrugged. “The woman could not decide who she loved more so she just dropped them both.” Blake scoffed. “Well, I would have too, all they want to do is smoke cigarettes and drink coffee.”

“It was a beautiful and touching love story. And you missed it!” Weiss said in annoyance. Blake leaned back against the couch tiredly. “Yeah and I miss my popcorn too because when I woke up from this depressing scene, my popcorn was gone and so was my soda. Now I want to know who took that. The man on the bike?”

***-***-***

Blake frowned as she saw Elena pressing her ear against Fatima’s door. “What’s going on?”

“Fight fight!”

Weiss sighed, pushing the door open and seeing Fatima and Gwen wrestling on the bed. Blake ran towards them, grabbing them by the arm and pulling them apart. “Gwen! Fatima! Stop it!” Weiss turned towards Elena sternly. “Elena, go to your room.”

“But Mom...”

Blake pointed towards the door. “Go, your mother, and I will deal with these two.” Elena begrudgingly exited Fatima’s room. “Now, what’s going on here?”

Both began yelling and Blake had had enough. “Stop it both of you! Fatima, you go first.” Fatima growled, ears laying completely flat against her head. “She went into my closet and took the sweater that I said she couldn’t have.” Weiss turned towards Gwen. “Is this true?”

“Well…”

Blake cut in. “Now before you say that you didn’t do it, may I remind you that you are wearing the evidence.”

“Oh yeah, but mom she shoved me!” Gwen said. Fatima scoffed. “Only because you took my sweater!” Weiss looked at them sternly. “Well, we have rules in this house. One is to not take things that don’t belong to us and the other is we don’t try to kill each other, Fatima you may not drive your motorcycle for two days.”

“But mom I have a da…”

“Gwen, you may not use your telephone for two days and give your sister her sweater back.”

“And you may wear the same clothes for two days in a row,” Blake added.

“Ma?!”

Weiss insisted. “Give the sweater back Gwen.” Fatima grabbed and went over to her closet. Blake grabbed one of the leather jackets from the clothes rack. “This is my leather jacket?” Fatima shrugged. “Well, I borrowed it. I was going to give it back but I forgot.” Blake huffed. “You also forgot to ask me if you could borrow it.”

“Sorry?”

“And this is my belt!”

“You never wear it.”

Blake exclaimed angrily. “I never wear it because it’s never in my room!! Weiss, you better come and take a look at this.” Weiss shrugged. “I expect everything that is mine will find its place back in my room by tonight. Gwen, I will speak to you in your room. Let’s go.”

Blake cleared her throat. “And I expect everything that is mine to be put back in its place, just like your mother’s things. And I need to speak to you”

“Okay?” Fatima said. Blake sat down on the bed. “Fatima, what’s wrong honey? You never behave like this?”

“Me and Gwen fight a lot Ma.” Blake chuckled. “Yes but not to the death.” Fatima sat next to Blake. “Look Ma, promise you won’t get mad?” The older woman raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I have a girlfriend.” Blake paused. “Okay?”

Fatima added. “I have been seeing her in secret.”

Blake nodded, waiting for what would inevitably make her uncomfortable. “...Okay?” Fatima cautiously said. “...I’ve jumped out the window to see her.”

Blake remained silent.

“Ma? Are you angry?” Fatima asked nervously.

Blake forced the words out. “...Have you had relations with her?”

“Yes.”

Blake sighed heavily. “Who is she?”

“It’s Cheryl.”

“Oh, okay.” Blake sighed. Fatima frowned. “You...Don’t mind? I literally put my life in danger for her and she’s a human.” Blake laughed. “Fatima, I once fought your aunt Winter to prove to her that I loved your mother. And besides, your mother is a human too and that never stopped me” Fatima paused. “Wow...So you don’t have an issue with the sex thing?”

“I’d rather not hear about it,” Blake stated. “But, as long as you are happy I’m okay.” Fatima smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks, Ma.” Blake gestured vaguely. “So...Is that why you were angry at your sister?”

Fatima shook her head. “No, I was just more on edge since I don’t like keeping secrets from you.” Blake wrapped her daughter in a hug. “I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything okay? I’m here to help you grow and same thing with your mother.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
